1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computer executable processes and their ability to interact with restricted objects. In particular, to a system and method for accessing a restricted object.
2. Related Art
Computing platform operating systems may include mechanisms to enable or to restrict particular actions being taken by processes executing on a computing platform. These mechanisms may take the form of one or more abilities that can be assigned or denied to individual processes. The collection of abilities assigned to a process may be referred to as a set of privileges.
In multi-user operating systems, one or more privileges may be associated with each user (a.k.a. user-id). Each executing process may be given one or more privileges that are associated with the owner (e.g. user-id) of the process. A process owned by a particular user-id may create a restricted object that is inaccessible to processes owned by other user-ids. Creating the restricted object that is inaccessible to processes owned by other user-ids may be utilized to enhance security on the computing platform. Some applications may require other processes associated with different user-ids to access the restricted object. Granting another process the one or more privileges required to access the restricted object may compromise security.